1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to enhanced event participation and, more specifically, to optimized collaborative event engagement using gamification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industries host or sponsor various types of events, including seminars, conferences, trade shows, etc. Similarly, many professional organizations will sponsor and promote conventions. While these various events may be somewhat varied in size, scope, participants, and purpose, there are many common elements. For example, at most of these events, there are speakers, a topic/purpose, exhibits, vendors, etc. A conference space is usually set up in a location at the event venue and the speakers, vendors, and attendees interact through a series of events, meetings, speeches, discussions, etc.
While events are a significant and valuable way for attendees to enhance their professional and social relationships, attendees of these events increasingly want to be entertained. While doing so, they are continuously seeking new levels of engagement that are personal and meaningful. Businesses and organizations across industries from finance to defense are capitalizing on this trend by incorporating differing degrees of aspects of games into their experiences. Games are a natural medium that one thinks of when considering cross-cultural, gender, and age-engaged entertainment. The range of aspects of games can start at the lower end with gamification ramping up to a more explicit serious game. Gamification is in essence a motivation used to drive user behavior. However, current gamified solutions for conferences are typically limited to scavenger hunt style games, which have limited appeal/effectiveness.